I Can Wait Forever
by heisuke28
Summary: Songfic about Ken's feelings for Hikari. Sorry I really suck at summaries, but please do read :3


**This just pooped into my head while listening to the song "I Can Wait Forever" by Simple Plan. So here it is. A KenKari songfic, I LOVE THAT PAIR XD.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon and the song I Can Wait Forever ;3**

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>You look so beautiful today"<strong>_

There was a celebration at Sora's house. It was her birthday. Instead of greeting the birthday celebrant, I found myself looking at her. She's just so beautiful. Hikari is…

"_**When you're sitting there it's hard for me to look away"**_

Everyone was having fun, Daisuke continues to tell me his awesomeness in soccer but I can't hear him clearly. I just can't take my attention away from her.

"_**So I try to find the words that I could say"**_

"Hey Ken are you even listening?" Daisuke asked me.

"Y-Yeah.. Daisuke… Yeah…"

"_**I know distance doesn't matter but you feel so far away"**_

She was just at my front, laughing and having fun. She was just there, but I can't talk to her, I just feel so nervous.

"_**And I can't lie, every time I leave my heart turns gray"**_

The party was over it's time to go home. I can't see them again for sometime. I can't see _her _again for sometime. Why the heck do I live so far away from them?

"_**And I wanna come back home to see your face tonight, cause I just can't take it"**_

I want to go back. I want see them again. I want to see _her _again. Maybe going to the Digiworld will make me see her again.

"_**Another day without you with me is like a blade that cuts right through me, but I can wait, I can wait forever"**_

There's no school today. I'm at my room. I really want to see them soon, especially her. But I can wait. I know there's another chance to see them again.

"_**When you call my heart stops beating, when you're gone it won't stop bleeding, but I can wait, I can wait forever"**_

Someone called my phone. It was her.

"Hey Ken." My heart skipped a beat.

"Taichi said to visit our Digimon. Let's meet up later. Bye." I missed her voice, but it was already gone, I couldn't even respond to her, I was nervous again.

"_**You look so beautiful today. It's like every time I turn around I see your face"**_

I'm on my way to the meeting place, and I'm excited. I'm gonna see them again. I'm gonna see her again. It's making me crazy, every time I see a girl, I expect it to be her, but it's not.

"_**The thing I miss the most is waking up next to you"**_

I remember our camp in the Digiworld, the moment I opened my eyes after sleeping, I saw her face. She was next to me, man my heart couldn't stop beating fast.

"_**When I look into your eyes, man, I wish that I could stay"**_

"He's here!" I saw her with the others. She was smiling at me.

"Let's go, I bet our Digimon are excited to see us!" She said to me, with excited eyes. I liked her eyes, it's deep and pretty. I just like looking at her eyes.

"_**And I can't lie, Every time I leave my heart turns gray. And I wanna come back home to see your face tonight. Cause I just can't take it"**_

It's time to go home again darn; I don't want to go home yet. I'm enjoying my moments with Wormmon and them.

"_**Another day without you with me is like a blade that cuts right through me, but I can wait, I can wait forever"**_

I'm at school. I couldn't pay attention to class. I want to see them so badly. I WANT TO SEE HER SO BADLY. I wonder when I can see them again. Seriously, I need Daisuke's comic relief session.

"_**When you call my heart stops beating, when you're gone it won't stop bleeding, but I can wait, I can wait forever"**_

"Ken!" My heart stopped beating; I wish she was the one who called me. I turned and saw Daisuke.

"H-Hey…" I faked a smile, I was disappointed, but that doesn't mean that I don't want to see Daisuke! "Yamato will have a concert again! Want to come? Hikari-chan and the others are going too!" Hearing her name completes my day.

"Sure… I'll go." I smiled.

"_**I know it feels like forever; I guess that's just the price I gotta pay"**_

The concert's next week. I just have to wait until then huh? But I guess the wait's worth it. I can see her again; Hikari.

"_**But when I come back home to feel your touch makes it better"**_

After waiting, I can finally see her. It completes my day.

"Hey Ken!" She smiled. "Everyone's waiting, let's go." She said as she grabbed my hand and led the way. Yes, this day's perfect.

"_**Until that day, there's nothing else that I can do and I just can't take it"**_

This is it I need to talk to her.

"Hey, Hikari…" She turned to me, wearing her smile. It made my heart beat fast, I blocked out. "I-Is everyone here already?" That's it… epic fail.

"No, as usual Daisuke's late." She giggled. Thank God for this day.

"_**Another day without you with me is like a blade that cuts right through me, but I can wait, I can wait forever"**_

The concert was fun, but it ended too soon for me. We're going to say goodbye again. But, I can wait to see her again. I can wait…

"_**When you call my heart stops beating"**_

"Ken." She called. "Let's meet up next week again. Taichi said so." I couldn't reply back, I only looked at her. Words can't come out. I'm nervous again.

"_**When you're gone it won't stop bleeding"**_

"Hikari, let's go." Taichi called for his sister. "See you later Ken."

They smiled at me and waved goodbye. She's gonna leave again.

"_**But I can wait"**_

"H-Hikari…" She turned to look at me.

"I-I'll wait for you." I said and she _smiled._

"Don't worry Ken. I'm not like Daisuke. I won't be late. Bye." Then she went home.

She didn't understand, did she? But I guess its okay. I know she'll understand one day. And I can wait for it, even if it takes forever.

"_**I can wait forever."**_

_**~END~**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>That's IT ! I hope you liked it, because I did. Reviews are very much appreciated, really ;3. Free hugs for reviewers XD.<strong>_


End file.
